Emma at Hogwarts
by Gemma Leigh S
Summary: What would happen if Harry Potter was real in the OUAT world? What happens when Emma gets a letter for Hogwarts? What happens to the curse when the saviour believes? On hold.
1. Chapter 1

It starts off with Emma waiting in another foster care building. This time she's in England though. She's still confused as to how she ended up in England but apparently, her old foster parents were incredibly convincing that they would give me a great home and keep her forever that the whole England thing was overlooked. They should've known that with me that's never the case. It was a really nice summer day, and here she was, stuck in yet another office, waiting for yet another family. The owner walks in.

"Hi Emma, I'm afraid the family didn't read your file carefully enough and thought you were four, not eleven. On the good side, an orphanage has expressed interest in having you join them for a while as they think they may have better luck and finding you a home. They're coming to pick you up in 5 minutes."

"OK."

* * *

"Hello Emma, my name is Emily Grey and I'm here to take you to the Magic Orphanage."

"The Magic Orphanage? Really?" Emma answered skeptically.

"Yes, we like to say we're really good at finding homes for orphans, like magic. I'll think you'll see when you get there."

* * *

An owl flew through the window with a letter. Mrs. Grey smiled. "Here we are, welcome." said Mrs. Grey. "Now Emma, I think you'll see that things here run a bit differently than you're used to. For example, have you ever had unexplainable things happen near you?"

"One, what does that have to do with anything? And two, you've read my file you know I have."

"True, and you'll see what I mean in a minute. Now, don't panic but here, let me show you something." Mrs. Grey took her wand out and waved it. The table and lots of the chairs in the room lifted up.

"How on earth did you do that? What on earth was that?!"

"That, my dear, was magic. One day, you'll be able to do that too. Did you ever wonder why an orphanage wanted you to come to them? We're happy to have you Emma, but you came to us because you're magical."

"You mean I'll really be able to do that?"

"Yes, actually, I have your letter here as proof, they came today."

Emma took the letter. It said: Dear Miss Misthaven, we are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

"That's really nice but you've got the wrong girl. I don't have a last name." Emma said sadly, she'd started to feel hopeful.

"You do now, and it's definitely you I got a friend to check your location with the location of the girl on the attendance list and she confirmed it's you. That's what the owl was when you came in. In regards to your last name, Hogwarts always knows. On the attendance list you were listed as Emma Ruth Misthaven. Does that work for you?"

"Yeah! This is amazing, I have a name and I'm a witch! But, Mrs. Grey, I don't have any money."

"I'm so glad you're excited and don't worry another child your year was just adopted and is moving to America so the money set aside for him can go to you. Now, I think we have enough time to go pick up school supplies. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah! It sounds great!"

* * *

When they got to Diagon Alley, Emma was super excited. She couldn't wait to get her wand!

She went to Flourish and Blotts for books, and Madam Malkin's and then finally Ollivander's.

"Hello there, young lady. Here for your wand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent! Now, what's your writing hand, right or left?"

"Right."

"Excellent. Wow, would you look at this?!"

"What, sir?"

"This here is your wand, so excited to meet you that it decided to demonstrate its own magic."

"Cool!"

"Yes, quite, now here you are it's vine and phoenix feather, eleven inches, rigid."

"Okay, Emma. Time to go back to the orphanage." Mrs. Grey said.

* * *

The next month was similar to previous experiences in many ways yet completely different since everything they did was with magic. She talked to some of the younger kids and they all came from similar situations.

Finally, it was September 1st. She woke up an hour earlier than normal and was pretty much bouncing until it was time to go. When they arrived at Kings Cross, she was surprised to discover that her excitement had faded away to nerves. Mrs. Grey noticed.

"Don't worry, Emma. Here, we have to walk through the barrier between platforms 9 & 10\. You go first, I'll follow."

Emma forced herself to walk straight ahead and ended up closing her eyes. She felt something change and opened her eyes to see that she was at Platform 9 ¾. She moved out of the way and Mrs. Grey followed with her trolley. Mrs. Grey took her to the train and helped her get her stuff onboard. She gave her a hug goodbye, told her to write and wished her luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting alone on the train, Emma was terrified. The door opened and a girl popped her head in. "Hello, I'm Rose Zeller. Is it ok if I sit here?" "Of course." She made Emma feel better because she seemed quiet but really nice. They talked until they were about 10 minutes away, then, they changed into their robes.

* * *

"Firs' years, over here!"

She heard people whispering that that was Hagrid but that didn't really clear things up. As they walked in the door, her heart began beating twice as fast. Especially, when McGonagall came to take them to the Sorting. She knew about the houses but she was getting really worried as she listened to all the crazy stories people were telling her about the Sorting. As she walked in, she was confused to see a hat on a three-legged stool. It sang a song about the houses and she realized that all they had to do was put it on. That made her feel a bit better. She wondered where she'd end up, she didn't think she had a preference.

"Abbott, Susan." said Professor McGonagall. She put the hat on the head of a girl with brown braids. It took about a minute, then the hat said "HUFFLEPUFF!". One table cheered and the girl went to sit with them. Emma zoned out for a bit and then "Boot, Clark." He was the first kid to go to Gryffindor and they cheered loudly when he went to sit with them. Emma zoned out yet again. Finally, "Misthaven, Emma." Her whole body shook as she walked up to the stool and put the hat over her head.

"Well, what do we have here. Oh, a nice thirst to prove yourself, you want to prove to the world that you're not just an orphan. Nice thought but not enough for Slytherin. Hmmm, a good mind but you don't have the passion for knowledge necessary for Ravenclaw. Regardless, I expect you'll do well here. Now, Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Well, you've got plenty of courage but what stands out to me most is your sense of fairness and loyalty." "HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat said out loud. She was really excited when Rose was sorted into Hufflepuff too. Finally, the Sorting was over and she could eat. She didn't think she's ever seen this much food before. She had plenty and was exhausted by the time the two fifth-year prefects, Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan took them to their dorms. To get into the common room they needed to tap a specific barrel in the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff. Their common room was really cozy as were their dorms. She got a bed in between Rose who was also a muggle-born and Sarah who's big sister was the fifth year prefect of Hufflepuff. In the morning, they woke up and thanks to help from the prefects, found their way down to breakfast. Their first class was charms which she was really looking forward to. Unfortunately, she also soon discovered that Defence Against the Dark Arts was a complete waste of time. She remembered at the end of the week that she needed to write a letter to Mrs. Grey.

 _Dear Mrs. Grey,_

 _I don't know if I've ever said this but thank you so much for finding me and telling me about magic. Hogwarts is great! I got sorted into Hufflepuff and I'm really happy. There are four other girls in my year in Hufflepuff. Rose Zeller, Susan Abbott, Mia Fawley and Maya Fawley. I think my best friend is probably Susan even though I like all of them. Susan's really funny and nice and Rose is really good friends with the twins. I think they know each other from before school. My favourite class is Charms but I'm really looking forward to flying, we're trying it tomorrow. Defence Against the Dark Arts is the worst but that's because we don't get to do magic and all we do is read. I hope you're happy back in London._

 _Thank you for getting me here,_

 _Emma_

Flying class was really fun but really hard. She hoped she'd be good enough for the team next year so she kept on practicing. The current Keeper was a seventh year and she thought that would be a really fun position. The Abbotts had invited her home for Christmas and Mrs. Grey had said she could go. She had a great time and received lots of presents which was a first. Mrs. Grey had gotten her a Hufflepuff scarf and hat. Susan had gotten her treats. Rose had gotten her a wand cleaning set and Maya and Mia had gotten her some charms books. The first-year Hufflepuff boys: Jack, Sam, Nick, Ted and Dan, had gotten her a book on flying. It was her first real Christmas made better by the fact that the Abbotts had gotten her a really pretty snowflake necklace. Jim Abbott worked in the Department of Magical Transportation and Ingrid worked at Florean Fortescue's. They were both really nice. In a way, she was almost sad to return back to school. Months flew by and then suddenly two exciting things happened. The first one was that Hannah had told Susan and her that there was going to be a club so that they could learn Defence Against the Dark Arts. It was called Dumbledore's Army, she couldn't wait. The other thing was a letter she got from Mrs. Abbott.

 _Dear Emma,_

 _We had a wonderful time with you at Christmas and we have a proposal for you. For a while now, we've been looking to adopt another child and we've never found the one perfect for our family. We've spoken to both Hannah and Susan and they think you would be the perfect addition to our family. Please don't feel pressured to say yes but please do think about it. We have spoken to Mrs. Grey and she says that she would be able to have you come home with us if you can let us know within the next two weeks. We hope you say yes._

 _Love,_

 _Ingrid and Jim_

Emma was completely in shock which resulted in many a late night discussion with Susan. She couldn't believe that they wanted her. All the things that had stopped her before were now not a problem, her magic would fit in with a magical family. Eventually, she decided to say yes. It was exciting and she decided to have hope and go through with it. Not to mention, having Susan as a sister would be amazing. She spent an hour trying to figure out how to write back to them.

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Abbott,_

 _Thank you so much and I feel honoured that you would want to consider me as part of your family. I've thought it over and I think I would really like to live with you if the offer is still open._

 _Thank you so much,_

 _Love,_

 _Emma_

A week later became one of the happiest days of her life. March 28th, the day she was adopted. She had to go into the Ministry and sign some forms and then she saw the most amazing certificate.

Parents: Jim David Abbott and Ingrid Elsa Abbott (née Arendelle). Daughter: Emma Ruth Misthaven.


	3. Chapter 3

She came back to school with a huge smile on her face. All her housemates congratulated her and Professor Sprout did too. She realized that not only did she have one home, she had two. Being a daughter brought a newfound confidence in her which she showed in Dumbledore's Army. She was learning all the spells quickly and was told that when they got a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher that could actually teach. Another improvement for her was potions. She's always been scared of Snape but with her improved self-esteem she became the best potioneer in the class. Unfortunately, she got into a fight with Rose.

"Where do you keep going all the time?" Rose asked. Emma knew that she was talking about the DA but she was told she couldn't tell anyone, she and Susan had special permission for being Hannah's little sisters.

"I'm sorry Rose but I can't tell you. It's a secret."

"Fine then!" Rose stormed off and stopped talking to both Susan and Emma, Emma suggested they could invite her to join but she was more of a herbologist and didn't really have much interest in Defence Against the Dark Arts and wouldn't want to break rules to do it. She was disappointed as Rose had been her first friend and the first witch she'd met. Eventually, Dumbledore's Army was caught and it was no longer a secret. She was glad she and Rose could become friends again but then suddenly it was finals. At her old schools she'd never had finals and she didn't realize how stressful it would be to try and remember everything they'd learned in the past year. Finally, her last question was answered: "What goblin rebellion was Uric the Ugly the leader of?" She was convinced she'd failed but was so glad to enjoy the fresh air that it was soon forgotten.

* * *

Finally, it was summer and they were catching the train back home. Her, Maya, Mia, Rose and Susan were discussing what Professor Dumbledore had said at the end-of-term feast. Voldemort was back. Actually, lots of people in the DA had gone to the Department of Mysteries and seen him! She was really nervous at what this would mean. Everyone was.

"I never knew about the wizarding world. What was the war like?"

"It was horrible, Dad has always said that he never wishes us to know what it's like because no one could trust anyone and that's the worst feeling anyone can have. I just really don't want to see people dying." Susan said and shuddered.

Instantly, Emma began to worry not only about the deaths but about the trusting people part. What if Mr. and Mrs. Abbott decided that she wasn't trustworthy and they wanted to protect their daughters. Then she learned that Susan has gotten really good at reading faces.

"Emma, you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking. **Our** parents will trust you just as much as they trust me. Don't worry."

Susan was always good at talking sense into her and she prayed that Susan was right. Soon enough the train arrived.

"Mum! Dad!" Susan sprinted off the train dragging Emma after her as they yelled goodbyes. They both ran up to their parents and Emma gave them each a hug. It was time to go to Abbott Manor.

As they got home, they said they had a surprise for me. They showed Emma into a room right next to Susan's. It was beautiful, fit for a princess. It was lovely and yellow and had ocean designs too. She loved it!

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Abbott!" Emma said.

"You're welcome Emma, but you're our daughter if you don't want to call us Mum and Dad yet we completely understand but you can at least call us Ingrid and Jim."

"Ok, Ingrid." Emma said, trying it out.

"Now, I have something important to tell all of you kids, your dad knows most of it but not all of it. I was born in a different land. In that land, magic was known but everyone but also feared. I had a special type of magic. Ice magic. I didn't even need a wand to control it but controlling it was very hard. I was princess of the land and one day I was going to be queen. I knew I couldn't let my powers get the better of me and I visited a man named Rumplestiltskin. He gave me a way to control my magic using gloves but one day I had my gloves off and the man my sister had been courting came up to me. It turns out he wasn't interested in my sister, he was interested in me but he was scared of my magic, I couldn't control it. I was so angry at him that I lost control of my magic and would've killed him if my sister, Helga, hadn't stepped in the way. Helga died and my other sister, Gerda, hated me. She locked me in a magical urn so that I wouldn't hurt anyone. Eventually, I got out and I came here where I learned to control my magic using a wand. Now, I've found out something new though. I have a feeling that Emma comes from there too. My kingdom, Arendelle, was near another kingdom, Misthaven, and the age that their princess, Snow, would've been matches up to an age where she could've given birth to you. I think that's why your last name is Misthaven. This world is basically a fairytale world and before you tell me that that isn't possible, please remember that muggles don't even think magic is possible. Arendelle isn't part of fairytales but Misthaven is. I believe your mother is Snow White and she's good friends with many other fairytale characters too. Their stories are quite different from the books here and Hannah and Susan, you girls don't even know them. Emma, in Misthaven, your mother was a runaway bandit trying to take back her kingdom. Now, sweetie, try not to be overwhelmed. I have no idea where she may be now and for now we're your parents. If we have time, I may teach you a bit about how to act like a princess but for now this is just information that I thought you might want."

Emma threw her arms around Ingrid.

"Thank you so much." She sniffled, she was sad that she had no way to find her parents but it seemed less likely that they had given her up and now she had closure and a wonderful new family.

"Mum! You're a princess! Awesome!" said Susan.

"Wait! Does that make me queen?!" asked Hannah.

"Well, for now, I believe your cousin, Elsa, is covering queenly duties but you're definitely both princesses. You can have lessons with Emma and me too!"

"Awesome!" All three of them said.

Jim just laughed at all of them. He was glad they were all happy and he'd known most of it for a while. Summer passed by quickly with quidditch, royal lessons, and homework but Emma was happier than ever and completely unprepared when horror struck the family.


	4. Chapter 4

Voldemort had struck and unfortunately Jim had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. He'd been killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. All of them were devastated and none of them really wanted to go to school but they knew they had to. When September 1st, came they went to the station and Susan and Emma put their stuff in the same carriage. As they left they said goodbye to Ingrid.

"Bye Mum." said Hannah with a quick hug.

"I love you, Mum." said Susan with a longer hug.

Emma surprised them all. "Bye Mum, I love you." It was the first time she'd called Ingrid, Mum. She'd told her she loved her one night when she realized how much her parents meant to her after Jim died.

Susan and Emma were pretty quiet after that, at least until Hannah's best friend and boyfriend came in.

"Hallo Susan and Emma, how are you two holding up?" said Susan Bones.

"Not great, Suzie." said Susan. She'd said they could call her Suzie since it was confusing with them both being called Susan.

"I get it." said Neville. "My parents were both tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange. My mum can still walk but she has to be in a permanent care ward at St Mungo's and she doesn't even know I'm her son."

"I'm so sorry, Neville." said Emma.

"It's ok, I just understand what it's like to lose a parent." Susan had lost hers too so they had a rather depressing albeit helpful discussion on the way up to the school.

When they got to school they were surprised to see that Snape was teaching DADA and there was a new teacher teaching potions. Emma hoped he'd be alright. She quite liked Snape.

She was pleasantly surprised with the teacher. He seemed like he's play favourites but he knew what he was talking about and he was a good teacher. Her initial suspicion was confirmed at the end of class.

"Miss Misthaven! That was an excellent potion you brewed today. 10 points to Hufflepuff. Also, would you be interested in coming to a social gathering later this month?"

"Sounds great, thank you, sir."

Her next class was DADA.

"Hello Professor Snape, how was your summer?"

"Very nice, thank you, Miss Misthaven, how was yours?"

"Great, thanks, sir."

After a much harder class than the previous year, Emma was glad she'd been part of the DA.

"Very well, you're all hopeless but I suppose that's to be expected with your lack of proper instruction last year. Goodbye. Wait, Miss Misthaven!"

"Yes, sir?"

"I have a proposal for you and I hope you'll take me up on it as it's very rare that I offer it. I was wondering if you'd be interested in more advanced private lessons with me in potions and DADA. From what I know, they're your two best subjects and they happen to be the two that I can teach. And, well, you remind me of someone who I cared about but wronged. Her two best were potions and DADA too, though she was also quite good at charms. Anyway, what do you think?"

"Thank you so much, Professor! That sounds great!"

"Very well, Miss Misthaven, are you available after dinner today? Come meet me in my office."

"Sounds good, sir, thank you!"

Right before dinner Emma had time to jot a letter down for her mum.

 _Dear Mum,_

 _I hope you're doing ok back home. I've had a really great time back at school. I never realized how bad our DADA classes until Snape taught us a proper one. For potions, our new teacher's name is Professor Slughorn. He seems pretty good and he's invited me to a social gathering later this month. The best part about it all though is that Professor Snape has offered me advanced lessons in DADA and Potions. I have that after dinner and I can't wait! I hope you're doing well._

 _Love,_

 _Emma_

Dinner was amazing as always but Emma couldn't wait for her lessons. Finally, she could head down to his office.

"Hello Professor!"

"Good evening Miss Misthaven. Tonight we're going to work on the Polyjuice Potion. Technically, this is an extremely difficult potion but I've known second year students to do it before. With my supervision, you should do just fine."

We worked for an hour on the first few steps before it was time for me to go.

"Goodbye, thank you Professor!"

"You're welcome, Miss Misthaven, you did well today, 10 points to Hufflepuff."

"Thank you."

I fell asleep exhausted and stressed for Quidditch tryouts the next day.

Morning came around and I couldn't wait! Especially since Susan was trying out too. She was a better flyer than me but I hoped we'd both make it. It would be something fun for us to do since our best subjects were opposites. She was best at herbology and transfiguration.

I was shaking as I went up for my tryout. Luckily, practice makes confidence and even though it wasn't perfect it was the best I could've done.

"Excellent." Now this year's team is:

 **Chasers** :

Thomas Cadwallader - C

Zacharias Smith

Susan Abbott

 **Beaters** :

Sam Rickett

Evan Jones

 **Keeper:**

Emma Misthaven

 **Seeker:**

David Summerby


End file.
